


Get up Johnnyboy (cuz we all need you now)

by Est_is_up



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Bi ponyboy, Gay Johnny Cade, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, but it’s all good it turns out fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Est_is_up/pseuds/Est_is_up
Summary: A songfic I think???Twenty-øne piløts song 'Johnnyboy' and my OTP.Johnny survives the fire, and lives with the Curtis', and Johnny falls in love with Ponyboy.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_Song,[Johnny Boy](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zbx6yRzx_50)_

_He stays home from work this time_

_He never really told his wife_

_He never really told a lie_

_But this time he decides it's alright_

_It's alright_

"Hey Johnny, how ya doing?" Johnny Cade was sitting on the front porch of the Curtis house, where he was now officially living, drinking a coke and smoking a cigarette.

"Oh hey Pone, I'm fine."

"Come on Johnny, I know somethings bothering you. Is it your back?" Truth be told, Johnny's back was hurting him, but that wasn't it really.

He was gay and in love with his best friend and buddy, Ponyboy Curtis. The only problem was, was that Ponyboy wasn't gay, and he didn't know how Pony felt about gay people, going to church and all that.

"Wanna go to DQ and get a burger or a shake or somethin'?"

"Sure Johnnycake." Ponyboy might not have noticed, but Johnny sure blushed when he called him that.

_No one really knows his mind_

_And no one knows behind his eyes_

_The man deserves a medal_

_But he's never really won a prize before_

_He goes to lock the door_

"Have you read the book I gave you?" Johnny gave Ponyboy a book he read with a gay character in it, so he could try to find out how Pony felt about it.

Pony stopped walking for the time being. "Yeah, I did... It was pretty tuff how the author had a gay character, when everyone's so against them. I just don't get how people can hate other people for who they love."

"Pony?" Johnny was going to do it. He was going to come out to Ponyboy, because now's as good a time as any, right?

"Yeah?"

"Well, what would you do if I told you I was gay?" 

Pony thought for a moment. "I don't know, I'd probably just congratulate you on coming out?"

"Well, Im- I'm gay..." By that time, the boys where stopped by the lot, which was on the way to DQ. "Please don't tell anyone else? I don't want the rest of the gang to know yet."

"I won't. Hey, wanna sit for a moment? I'm not really hungry for burgers right now." 

"Sure thing Pone. The only reason I said DQ was to get you alone."

"Well, can I tell you something back? If you promise not to tell too?"

"Sure thing." Johnny brought out a pack of Kools and lighter, and gave one of the cigarettes to Ponyboy.

_He has fallen in love_

_He knows its enough_

_But the world looks down_ _and frowns_

"Well, I think I'm bi. I mean, girls like Cherri are nice and all, but I like guys too."

Johnny was frozen. His crush was (kinda) gay? at least he has a better chance then if Pony was straight.

He just sat there soaking in all in.

_Get up, Johnny boy, get up, Johnny boy_

_Get up 'cause the world has left you lying on the ground_

_You're my pride and joy_

_You're my pride and joy_

_Get up, Johnny boy, because we all need you now_

_We all need you now_

"Johnny?" Johnny's head jerked up "you accept me for being bi?" 

"I'm gay so of course. But I'd accept you, no matter what. You're my buddy." Johnny internally cringed when he said buddy, Pony ment a lot more to him then to just be his buddy. They literally went though hell fire together. 

* * *

The following days turned into a week, and Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis where more awkward around each other then ever before, cuz they both had a crush on each other but weren't willing to admit it yet. 

Pony was usually the one to change the bandages for the burns on Johnny's back, which was strange at first, but now was stranger, which was the first thing tho two other Curtis' noticed. 

Darry and Sodapop also noticed how the two where more awkward around each other, which puzzled them given how close they usually where.

-

"Hey kids," Darry walked into Ponyboy's room, where he and Johnny where working on a math assignment together. "What's up between you two? You got along just fine and now you're talking to each other less then even before. 

"Darry, it's-"

"Ponyboy, I don't care what it is. I just wanted to tell you two to talk it out or something. The house is too quiet with you guys like this." The last line was more muttered then said as Darry left the room. 

The room was quiet for a moment, almost a moment too long.

"Johnny, I think I really like you." Ponyboy rushed out, not really looking at Johnny, but fiddling with the pencil he was using earlier. 

"Umm, I- I think I do too." 

( **Sooo, I've just not good at writing kisses and all that jazz, and I just don't want to, so Imma leave it up to your imagination for this :) )**

_Someone said, "Away you go"_

_And someone said to you, "Goodbye"_

_They deflect_

_The disrespect_

_When they say that they blame it on the times_

_They blame it on the time_

\---time skip a month forward, where Pony and Johnny are dating, but not out---

"Johnnycake, umm.. What do think about coming out to the rest of the gang?" 

"What? We can't do that Ponyboy! What if they hate us?" Johnny and Pony where walking home from the movie theater, where they watched Clint Eastwood in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. 

"Johnny, you and I both don't wanna keep a secret this big from them. I heard Dallas talking about his gay friend from New York to Steve once, and they they weren't talking shit about him either. And Soda never agreed with the church hating gays. I think we're pretty safe man." 

The two boyfriends pulled out a pack of Kools and started smoking, cuz talking about coming out was stressful for them both.

Johnny paused for a second, then said, "Ya know Pone? I think we should. I mean, I don't like keeping it a secret, and I think I might be ready." 

Ponyboy smiled, and the two held hands as they walked back to the Curtis residence. 

They opened the screen door to find everyone home. Darry, Sodapop, Two-bit, Dallas, and Steve. 

"Oh hey guys, didn't expect you to be home this early." Steve remarked. Ponyboy never really liked Steve, which Johnny respected, but didn't really understand. 

"Hey guys." Pony turned to Johnny and spoke quietly. "You wanna tell them now?" 

"Yeah, lets get it over with."

_We all know you're qualified_

_To fix a chair and love your wife_

_T_ _hey all know you're qualified_

_But they lie when they blame it on the times_

_O_ _h, we blame it on the times_

"So uh, we wanna tell you something." Johnny said, looking around nervously.

"What is is?" Darry put down his newspaper. "Is it bad?"

"Did you get in trouble with socs or cops again" Two-Bit asked somewhat humorously. 

"Well... I'm gay." Johnny said, just loud enough for Dally in the back to hear. 

"And I'm bisexual, so I like guys and girls. And Johnny's my boyfriend. We're dating"

"Never knew the day would come." Two-Bit was the first to speak, and laugh. "When lil' old Johnny Cade was going out with someone!"

"Aww, I knew you two had the hots for each other." As Dallas Winston spoke, Johnny beamed, cuz the person he'd always looked up too had accepted them. 

Ponyboy and Johnny's smiles faded though, as Darry put down his newspaper and quickly left the house through the back door.

"What's with Darry?" Pony asked no one in particular.

"He probably just has to adjust to the fact that you and Johnnyboy are together." 

"Oh..." 

"Come here." Sodapop hugged Johnny and Ponyboy and motioned everyone over. Two-bit and Steve came over and joined the group hug, but Dally just patted Johnnys back (carefully ofc.)

"Congrats on coming out kid. You too Pony." 

Footsteps where heard as (mostly) everyone un-hugged. Ponyboy and Johnny saw Darry standing in the kitchen door frame. 

"So, uh... Sorry I left kiddos. So Johnny, you and Pony are a thing now?" 

"Pretty much."

"That's cool." Darry smiled. "Hope you two last longer then Sodapop and Sandy." Darry said the last part as he ruffled Sodas hair. 

_He has fallen in love_

_He knows it's enough_

_But the world looks down and frowns_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight tw for some slurs ( like fag)

* * *

_He has fallen in love_

_He knows it's enough_

_And the world looks down and frowns_

_Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy_

_Get up 'cause the world has left you lying on the ground_

After everyone in the gang accepting them as they where, Ponyboy and Johnny eventually felt comfortable enough to display a bare minimum of PDA; hugs and occasional hand holding. Rarely ever did they kiss. 

At the moment they had the library to themselves, it was after school and the two boys where getting books they needed for research for various classes.

They where in an isle in the back of the room when Johnny, being slightly shorter then Ponyboy, stood on his tiptoes a bit and kissed his boyfriend. 

“Johnny!” Ponyboy whisper yelled, “what if someone sees?” 

“Come on, man! I ought to be able to kiss you whenever I want.” Johnny was clingy, but it didn’t bother Ponyboy none. 

“Just make sure no one sees us.”

“Like how no one sees us cuddling in your room, or on the couch?” They shared a laugh. They did cuddle a lot and share sweet kisses in the Curtis house, which was usually came with a “get a room!” from Two-Bit or Dallas (which was rare) and reprimanding “You should see yourself drunk then.” from Darry and a laugh from Steve and Soda.

Pony checked the clocked on the wall. “Man, if where late and don’t do homework Darrys not gonna let us go to the movies.”

“That sucks. So let’s skedaddle, man.”

_You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy_

_Get up Johnny boy 'cause we all need you, now_

_We all need you, now_

-meanwhile at the DX-

“Nah Soda, I’ll clean up. You go ahead and surprise Darry.”

“Kay man, see ya!” Sodapop left the DX and let the door swing, for he and Steve took half a day off from work. 

A minute after Soda left, Steve was whistling a Micky tune from TV as he put some wrenchs and nuts and bolts away. He went out when he heard the door ding.

“Randle.”

“Need help for a car your rich daddy bought you?”

It was a group of 4 soc’s. Steve mentally counted up the odds, and they weren’t in his favor in a store full could-be weapons.

“No, but you know pretty much everyone here, don’t you? And I need some help finding the fags I know are around, and I’m gonna kill them when I find them.”

Steve’s eyes went wide, and then took a step forward in the soc leaders personal space. “Buddy, I swear to god. If you put one. Fucking. Finger. On. Them. I will kill you and your friends.” 

“Come and get me man!” The socs began shoving Steve around, when Steve punched one of them in the face. 

Quickly he was outnumbered and on the ground being hit.

“Tell us who the gays are Randle! I wanna know I beat up the right people.” 

“If you hURT JOHNNY OR PONYBOY IM GONNA KILL YOUU!” 

The socs let him up, and ran out the door with a mean laugh. “Now I know who the faggots are!”

_I will carry all your names_

_And I will carry all your shame_

_And I will carry all your names_

_And I will carry all your shame_

_And I will carry all your names_

_And I will carry all your shame_

-back at the high school with Johnny and Pony-

The two boys had taken a shortcut though an alleyway to get home quicker, when a car with 6 socs pulled up and got out. It was the same four, plus two, that had gone to Steve.

“Hey grease. Heard you two are fags now, is that true? Huh? You faggots?” One soc had a pop bottle, and one a switchblade.

“Run Pone!” Johnny yelled as he sprinted away, Pony quickly overtaking him.

“Get ‘em!” The socs caught up. Ponyboy didn’t know what Johnny Cade would do, hell, Johnny didn’t either. It was the third time he was caught in a relatively short time.

“Hey! Leave them alone!” Steve yelled as he went to save Johnny and Ponyboy, Sodapop and Dallas where right behind him. Dallas had his blade, Steve a hammer and Soda his fists.

Upon seeing backup, the socs ran back to their brand new mustang, scared of a group of mad, raging greasers. 

“What happened?” Soda sat down by the two youngest boys, where Johnny tripped into Ponyboy and they both fell. “You ok Ponyboy? Johnny Cade? What happened?”

“They-” Pony started, before Johnny broke in.

“They callled us... they didn’t like us being gay.” Johnny started rocking back and forth.

“You ok Johnnycake?” Ponyboy put his arm around his boyfriends shoulders, and turned to the three others. “They called us fags, faggots, and sounded like they wanted to hurt us..” 

_Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy_

_Get up 'cause the world has left you lying on the ground_

_You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy  
_

_Get up Johnny boy because we all need you, now_

“C’mon you two, let’s go home... I don't want any of y'all to get hurt anymore."

The five of them walked back to the Curtis residence in silence, before Dally asked-

"So Steve, how'd you know the docs where after Pony and Johnny?"

"Yeah Steve, how'd you know?" Soda inquired his friend. Ponyboy and Johnny where wondering the same thing. 

"These socs came to DX wanting to find the "fags" and I didn't mean to tell them! I just said I'd kill them if they'd touch you two."

"Jesus Christ, Randle." Dallas muttered under his breath. "Now what the hell are you going to do about it?"

"I dunno Dallas, beat 'em up??"

"Actually, that might work. I'll call Shepard. He won't mind doing it for Pone."

_Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy_

_Get up 'cause the world has left you lying on the ground_

_You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy_

_Get up Johnny boy because we all need you, now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sudden ending! I hope you guys liked it as I much as I do lmao


End file.
